1. Field
The following description relates to test recording methods for an information storage medium to ensure recording quality.
2. Description
An optical-disc-type information storage media capable of storing a large amount of data is widely used. In order to record large-sized data on an information storage medium, various methods may be used. For example, the density of recorded data may be increased and the number of recording layers may be increased.
Each recording layer of an information storage medium may include a zone for managing data recording or reproducing. An example of such a zone is an optimum power control (OPC) zone. The OPC zone is a test zone that may be used to perform a test for finding the appropriate power for recording or reproducing data to or from a recordable information storage medium. For example, a rewritable Blu-ray single layer or dual layer disc (BD-RE SL/DL) includes an OPC zone in a lead-in area.